EXO Fanfiction Embitterment, Because Love
by dhevjin-sehun
Summary: 'Menyesalku bersahabat dengannya, sahabat yang tak memahami perasaan sahabatnya' -batin Jiyeon- Hati-hati banyak typo's bertebaran, review nya jangan lupa!


**EMBITTERMENT, Because Love!**

**Author :** dhevjin-sehun

**Main Cast : **

Park Jiyeon

Park Chorong (Apink)

Park Chanyeol ( EXO )

**Other Cast :**

Member EXO

Other Friend –Park Jiyeon–

**Genre :** Sad, School Life, FriendShip, Hurt, Tragedy

**Rating :** General

**Information :**

Cerita ini aku ambil dari cerita sahabat saja yang tepat pada hari 12 Februari 2014, dimana sahabatku memimpikan hal ini, wajarlah bila ceritanya membingungkan karena, berdasarkan mimpi.

Nama teman saya yang membuat saya terinspirasi adalah Nila Kurnia Wahyuni. Di sini, ada sedikit unsur tambahan cerita dari saya, agar menambahi Feeling-nya. Thanks ya!

_Kali ini, Chorong nama untuk Nila, Jiyeon untuk saya, dan terakhir Chanyeol untuk Prince Lulu._

**Sumary : **

'_Menyesalku bersahabat dengannya, sahabat yang tak memahami perasaan sahabatnya' _batin Jiyeon.

"Park Chorong! BANGUNLAH, jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Chanyeol sambil memeluk jasat Park Chorong yang meninggal di tempat kecelakaan.

**_Happy Reading_**

**Author pov**

Jiyeon dan Chorong – atau akrab disapa, Duo Park– ini adalah murid paling terkenal di sekolah. Bila di bicarakan di sudut pandang Jiyeon, ya! Dia gadis yang cantik:p dan berkacamata, namun sikapnya sama sekali tak anggun, beda sekali dengan Chorong dia lebih menuju ke anggunannya, dan kecantikan yang _maximal_.

Duo Park ini memiliki sifat berbeda, namun satu kesamaan. Ya! Sama-sama menyukai seseorang yang sama, pada awalnya mereka berjanji untuk tak saling berebut atau dalam kata menusuk dari belakang. Mereka sama-sama menyukai Park Chanyeol, lelaki pandai, lucu, cukup manis dan tinggi itu.

Jiyeon hari ini dikabarkan sedang sakit, dan Chorong yang notabene-nya pendiam di kelas hanya bisa berdiam diri tanpa seorang teman. Sedangkan Jiyeon, malah dibicarakan kemana-mana, ya! Mengenang Jiyeon-lah yang paling mudah untuk akrab dengan seseorang.

"Jiyeon sakit?" ucap beberada gadis serentak saat Chorong mengatakan pada Guru kalau Jiyeon tak masuk.

Chorong sempat berpikir banyak sekali yang menyayangi Jiyeon, dan perhatian dengannya. Beruntung saja Chorong masih mendapat teman sebangku, yang sangat kebetulan lagi teman sebangkunya adalah Chanyeol.

"Jiyeon sakit apa?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengemasi buku-bukunya,

"Eh? De-demam.." lirih Chorong malu-malu, ya! Chorong sudah bisa menebak bagaimana wajahnya. Mungkin sudah seperti udang rebus.

"Hm, pasti dia habis hujan-hujan kemarin!" seru Chanyeol.

Dalam hati Chorong, dia berpikir apakah Chanyeol menyukai Jiyeon? Dan bagaimana nasibnya kalau memang benar? Bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ya!

"Em? Mau aku antar pulang?" ajak Chanyeol

"Eh? Kau mengantarku pulang, jangan! Nanti Jiyeon …" Chorong tak melanjutkan bicaranya dan memilih diam, karena Jiyeon pernah bilang _"Jangan pernah bilang pada Chanyeol bila aku menyukainya!" _ya! Kalimat itu terus mengiyang-ngiyang di kepala Chorong.

"Jiyeon kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran, "Ah tidak," jawab Chorong singkat.

Huh, bagaimana pun Chorong menolak pasti kalah oleh Chanyeol! Chanyeol kan orang yang suka memaksa, dan menyebalkan. Heran, kenapa Duo Park menyukai Chanyeol? Ya! Karena tampan-_-

Jiyeon yang sedang terkapar lemas dikamarnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal, karena tak bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang cute, Jiyeon menyesal mendapatkan penyakit demam di dirinya hari ini, tapi semua karena ulahnya sendiri memilih hujan-hujanan saat hujan.

"Arghh, penyakit ini menyebalkan! Pasti Chorong senang bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol tanpa hambatan!" gerutu Jiyeon sambil memeluk gulingnya erat, dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Di lain sisi Chorong sekarang pulang dengan selamat tanpa hambatan macet. Bahkan, Chorong pulang di antar oleh Chanyeol, ya! Pasti lebih memilih macet karena, ingin bisa lebih lama dengan Chanyeol didalam mobil.

Chorong kembali mengusik ponselnya, dan meletakkan nya lagi. Beruntung, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Chorong mendapat nomor ponsel Chanyeol, dan di otak Chorong semakin dibuat pusing. _'Bagaimana kalau Jiyeon tau, pasti dia akan marah besar, dan aku jadi bahan ejekan karena kabar tentang Jiyeon pasti langsung menyebar keseluruh sekolah!' _batin Chorong

Beberapa hari dilewati Chorong dalam rasa penuh kebohongan pada sahabat satu-satunya, Jiyeon. Ya! Berbohong karena dia dan Chanyeol tukeran nomor ponsel, dan kedua berbohong akan semua yang apa Chanyeol lakukan di sekolah. Karena, saat Jiyeon sakit Chanyeol-lah teman Chorong setiap hari.

Sekarang Jiyeon seperti artis yang sedang menjawab pertanyaan dari puluhan wartawan, dan Chorong teracuhkan. Jiyeon selalu jadi _trending topic _di setiap mulut gadis-gadis di sekolah itu.

Hari ini taman di sekolah cukup ramai, entahlah apa karena suasana sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk mengisi perut di kantin(?) tapi, bagi Duo Park mereka lebih memilih makan saja-_-

Kantin

"Chorong, sepertinya kau akhir-akhir ini senang sekali ada apa?" tanya Jiyeon

DEG.

Di otak cetek Chorong, –yang ternyata sedang memikirkan Chanyeol–, akankah dia berkata yang sebenarnya? Mungkin tidak. Chorong memutar otak nya terus menerus, dan memikirkan jawaban yang sekiranya dapat di yakini Jiyeon.

"Eh? I-itu.. aku senang kau kembali kesekolah, dan menyambut fans-fans mu,"

"Oh, hanya itu!" seru Jiyeon dan memakan makanan ringan-nya lagi, sambil terus terfokus dengan game favoritenya.

Siapa yang tau, ternyata dari jauh ada 2 pasang mata mengawasi mereka, eh? Lebih tepatnya menatap Chorong. Ya! Dia Chanyeol, yang akhir-akhir ini di gosipkan dengan Chorong karena, sering pulang bersama. Untung apa ya bagi mereka, gadis terpopuler seperti Jiyeon belum mengetahuinya.

Chanyeol terus tersenyum memandangi Chorong, Jiyeon yang mengetahuinya malah salting dengan kelakuannya. Salah. Chanyeol bahkan tak melirik Jiyeon sama sekali-_-

"Sepertinya Chanyeol mulai suka denganku!" sombong Jiyeon pada Chorong, dan langsung meluruskan pandangan Jiyeon, dan mendapati Chanyeol disana.

"Eh? Be-begitu…" jawab Chorong dan langsung memukul kepalanya, ya! Untuk mencari ide agar Jiyeon tak membicarakan Chanyeol di depannya.

Murid di sekolah Duo Park, hari ini di pulangkan lebih cepat, karena guru sedang mengadakan rapat untuk ujian yang akan datang. Jiyeon dan Chorong berjalan berdua di koridor, sekolah sudah lumayan sepi. Ya mungkin yang ada hanya murid yang piket seperti mereka.

Eh? Di depan gerbang masih ada satu murid lelaki yang mungkin Duo Park kenal. Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus memandangi pintu masuk sekolah, dan akhirnya tersenyum saat mendapati Jiyeon dan Chorong. Chanyeol menghadang Duo Park dan langsung menarik tangan Chorong masuk ke mobil tanpa berkata apapun, dan sukses membuat hati Jiyeon dihantam Bom atom.

"Eh? Chanyeol! Lepaskan, aku harus pulang dengan Jiyeon!" runtuk Chorong namun, tenaga seorang Chanyeol sangatlah besar, jadi mau bagaimana lagi, berontak? Percuma.

**Author pov end**

**Chorong pov**

Aku berjalan dengan Jiyeon, dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapku evil saat dari jauh, sebenarnya Jiyeon sangat senang saat dia berkata Chanyeol mulai menyukainya, tapi pernyataan Jiyeon itu dikutuk oleh Chanyeol yang ternyata menarik tanganku memasuki mobil-nya, seperdetik aku dimasukkan paksa kedalam mobil, aku menatap Jiyeon yang terlihat kesal, dan sangat marah, aku meruntuki nasib ku yang akan datang mungkin dibenci oleh makhluk-makhluk yang menyayangi Jiyeon.

**Chorong pov end**

**Jiyeon pov**

Sakit. Ya! Itu yang kurasakan melihat sahabatku, eh? Ralat dia bukan sahabatku sekarang, aku membencinya, dia menusukku dari belakang.

Chorong, dia ternyata mengingkari janjinya denganku. Ternyata dia mengambil sepihak Chanyeol, sampai-sampai Chanyeol saja memaksa untuk mengantar Chorong dan meninggalkanku sendiri, kenapa nasib ku ini sangat menyebalkan?!

'_Menyesalku bersahabat dengannya, sahabat yang tak memahami perasaan sahabatnya' _batinku

Dan pada akhirnya, aku pasti akan curhat pada Park Rara, yang sebenarnya lebih tahu diriku daripada Chorong. Akupun memutuskan untuk menemui Rara di rumahnya. Aku melajukan mobil ku dengan cepat seakan aku ingin cepat melupakan rasa sakit dalam hati ini.

Apa benar Chorong berpacaran dengan Chanyeol? Pertanyaan itu terus mengiyang-iyang di otakku. Aku harus mencari tahu, dan cara untuk mencari tahu adalah bersikap sabar, dan mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit rahasia diantaranya.

**Jiyeon pov end**

**Chanyeol pov**

Hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk menembak Chorong. Beruntung ternyata dia menyukaiku. Senangnya.

Walaupun aku hanya mengantarnya pulang, tapi aku akan menembaknya saat di perjalanan. Aku menatap Chorong sejenak dan melihat mood terbaiknya, ya! Tersenyum. Kurasa dia tersenyum:/

"Ehm, Chorong…" lirihku

Dia menatapku sejenak, dan tersenyum "Kenapa Chanyeol?" tanya-nya

"Hm.. aku menyukaimu, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" akhirnya kata-kata ini yang sudah kurancang selama 2 bulan terucap juga.

"Ta…tapi…" dia berbicara dengan gagapnya.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Tapi, Jiyeon juga menyukaimu! Bagaimana bila Jiyeon tahu, pasti aku akan habis!" celotehnya, aku pun sedikit tercengang mendengar apa yang Chorong katakan, Jiyeon sahabatnya menyukaiku. Astaga!

"Biarkan saja, aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku! Dan berjanjilah untuk menyembunyikan semua ini, ya! Dan satu hal, aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku tak akan peduli apa yang Jiyeon rasakan padaku," akhirnya sebuah kalimat panjang, yang menumbuhkan ketulusan disana pun terlontarkan. Untung saja Chorong mengerti.

**Chanyeol pov end**

**Jiyeon pov**

Akhirnya aku pun sampai di rumah Rara, dan sorry lupa memberitahu kalau sebenarnya sahabat dekat Chanyeol, yang sangat akrab denganku juga sebenarnya.

Rara terlihat sedang bermain ayunan di depan rumah. Beruntung sekali bukan!

"Rara!" panggilku, dia pun menoleh dan tersenyum

"Ada apa, Zee?" tanya Rara. Ya! Nama panggilan untukku bagi Rara lebih bagus Zee

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kah, Chanyeol pernah bilang siapa yang dia sukai?" tanyaku

"Tidak, dia hanya pernah bercerita bahwa dia tepat hari ini juga akan menembak seorang gadis, dan beberapa hari lalu dia bertukar nomor ponsel dengan gadis cantik," jelas Rara

Kalian tahu dalam otakku langsung tertebak bahwa itu, Chorong. Mengingat beberapa waktu lalu mereka pulang bersama, yang sempat menjadi tontonan menyakitkan untukku. Benarkah? MENYEBALKAN! Dalam hatiku aku ingin mengutuk Chorong, yang dengan seenak-nya saja tak memahami perasaanku!

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tahu dia siapa!" tebakku

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Rara kepo

"Chorong!"

Rara sedikit tercengang mendengar sahabatku sendiri berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, "Apa? Chorong? Bukannya, kau dan dia sempat berjanji untuk tidak saling memiliki?" tanya Rara lagi

"Iya, dia mengingkarinya. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk mencari kebenaran yang menyakitkan ini?"

"Baik, aku bisa mengoreknya dari Chanyeol yang terkadang salah bicara!" pekik Rara.

**Jiyeon pov end**

**Author pov**

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Jiyeon dan Chorong berjauhan. Lebih tepatnya Jiyeon yang menjauhi Chorong. Hanya untuk menjalankan misi, yang tinggal selangkah lagi terbukti.

Jiyeon lebih sering bersama Park Rara, Jung So Hee, dan Lee Hyorin. Mungkin sahabat baru. Chorong yang mendengar bahwa, kabar dia dan Jiyeon sudah tak bersahabat. Dalam hatinya banyak rasa bersalah, dan dia akan mengutuk perlakuannya sendiri, begitu teganya dia dengan Jiyeon sahabatnya sendiri.

Kali ini, Jung So Hee, Lee Hyorin, Park Rara dan Park Jiyeon sedang berjalan bersama di koridor sekolah, semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

Yang lebih banyak itu seseorang yang menyapa Jiyeon. Di tengah jalan Jiyeon dan kawan-kawan berhenti mendapati Chorong yang mematung menatap mereka. Jiyeon menatap iba pada wajah polos Chorong, dan berdecak kesal.

"Minggir!" bentak Jiyeon, dan seperdetik kemudian Chorong merasa dirinya sangat mengerikan sekarang, Jiyeon pun berdecak lagi dan menabrak bahu kanan Chorong dengan kasar.

Chorong merasa dia seperti sangat berdosa, mengingat perjanjian itu. Chanyeol yang mengetahui kelakuan Jiyeon pun tak terima, dan mengejar Jiyeon yang berada tak jauh dari Chorong

"YA! PARK JIYEON! Kenapa kau kasar sekali dengan pacarku hem?" bentak Chanyeol saat di depan Jiyeon

Jiyeon menatap Chanyeol garang, bom atom didalam hatinya meletus beberapa kali sampai akhirnya banyak organ tubuh yang rusak. Jiyeon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

"HEY! Kau harusnya berpikir, kasar mana dia atau aku yang dibohongi oleh janji busuknya? Dan pengkhianatan yang tak kunjung berakhir! Kau bodoh, bahkan sangat bodoh, dia itu seperti pendusta! MUNAFIK!" pekik Jiyeon dan lebih menekankan kata MUNAFIK dan semua orang yang mendengarnya pun sedikit ngeri.

"JIYEON!" hampir saja Chanyeol melemparkan tamparan pada Jiyeon, Chorong sudah menahannya dengan mencengkram pergelangan Chanyeol

Jiyeon menatap Chorong lebih garang lagi, mengingat semua yang hampir Chanyeol lakukan DEMI Chorong.

"Jiyeon, ayo pergi. Kau tak maukan menatap muka pengkhianat besar?" ajak So Hee dengan nada menyindir

"Baiklah, aku sudah tidak tahan. Melihat muka mereka, yang sangat tak penting untuk hidupku sekarang!" seru Jiyeon lagi tak lupa dengan penekanan suatu kata disana.

Sungguh kejadian yang tak terduga, Jiyeon dengan gampangnya melupakan Chorong yang sebenarnya dulu menjadi sahabatnya, dan Chanyeol orang yang dicintainya. Jiyeon bersumpah untuk terus abadi membenci mereka, orang yang sama-sama membuat hatinya hancur lebur tak tertata lagi, menjadikan Jiyeon orang yang keras kepala, dan mudah emosi.

**Author pov end**

**Chorong pov**

Rasa menyesal terus menghantuiku, melihat perubahan sikap dari Jiyeon. _'Aku memang bukan tipe sahabat yang benar, aku tak patut memiliki teman! Maafkan aku Jiyeon!' _batinku

Apa gunanya aku hidup jika aku terus merasakan pahitnya hidup? Atau bagaimana bila aku menyudahi hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, mungkin bisa memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Jiyeon, atau aku bisa pindah sekolah atau bahkan pindah Negara.

Dengan cepat aku meraih ponselku dan menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Hallo," ucapnya

"Hallo,"

"Kenapa, _Honey_?" tanya Chanyeol

"Mungkin, hubungan kita sudah cukup sampai disini saja, terima kasih untuk semuanya Chanyeol!" aku pun dengan cepat mematikan ponselku, tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat pula aku memesan tiket pesawat ke Paris, dimana orangtua ku tinggal. Lusa saatnya aku berangkat. Mungkin dalam arti, aku lari dari kesalahan. Tapi, bukan begitu!

**Chorong pov**

**Author pov**

Keesokan harinya, keadaan semakin rumit saja. Chorong semakin pusing dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang jadi sering mengancamnya. Dengan alasan tak mau kehilangan Chorong.

Malah Jiyeon yang bahagia dengan cepat dia menemukan pengganti Chanyeol dalam hati, karena sakit hati yang menimpa. Kebetulan seseorang yang disukai Jiyeon ternyata sepupu Baekhyun. Pasti menyenangkan bila menjadikan semuanya menjadi drama.

So Hee, Hyorin, Rara, dan Jiyeon, sedang asyik berendam dengan obrolan mereka. Sekarang 4 sekawan itu sangat terkenal dan menjadi _trending topic _semua orang. Karena konflik Jiyeon dan Chorong, Rara dan kawan-kawan lainnya ikut terlempar dalam konflik tersebut, menjadi sahabat pengganti Chorong.

"Jiyeon! Benarkah kau sudah jadian dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Hyorin,

Jiyeon pun tertawa dan akhirnya menjawab dengan anggukan mantap, "Sebegitu cepatkah kau melupakan Chanyeol, dan malah move on ke sepupunya?" tanya So Hee heran.

"Hehehe… kenapa apa salahnya aku berpacaran dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Jiyeon pada ke-3 sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol yang kebetulan melewati mereka pun mendengar bahwa Jiyeon berpacaran dengan sepupunya. Kaget. Ya! Sangat! Mengingat konflik pengkhianatan, Chanyeol jadi takut bila Baekhyun yang sangat menyukai Jiyeon hanya dijadikan pelarian semata, pasti menyakitkan!

Chanyeol terus berlari kencang mengejar Chorong yang lari menghindarinya. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak lusa kemarin, dan hari ini Chorong akan pergi ke Paris meninggalkan Chanyeol. Maka dari itu jam pulang ini Chorong berlari terbirit-birit hanya untuk menghindari Chanyeol, di tengah jalan Chorong merasakan kepalanya pusing dan jalan yang dilalui banyak kendaraan sudah buram, tapi Chorong tetap saja berlari.

Chanyeol pun tak mau kalah, namun melihat di samping kiri Chorong terdapat mobil sport yang melaju kencang kearah Chorong, Chanyeol pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"CHORONG AWAS!" teriak Chanyeol namun terlambat

BRUK!

Saat Chorong ingin menghindari, mobil sport itu lebih cepat darinya sehingga tubuh Chorong terhempas ke tanah, dengan cucuran darah di kepalanya. Semua murid yang melihat kejadian itu sudah mati kutu terdiam, tak ada yang ingin menolong karena kejadian ini terlalu tragis, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuknya dengan tangisan mengerikan.

Chanyeol berlari menuju ditempat dimana Chorong terkapar ditanah. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Chorong,

"Park Chorong! BANGUNLAH, jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Chanyeol sambil memeluk jasat Park Chorong yang meninggal di tempat kecelakaan.

Chanyeol terus saja berteriak sampai akhirnya ambulan datang, dalam pikirannya Chanyeol berpikir ingin memutar waktu agar tak terjadi kejadian seperti ini. Dimana orang yang dia sayangi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Kejadian ini bahkan sangat tak diinginkan oleh Chanyeol, benarnya hari ini Chorong pergi ke Paris bukannya malah pergi meninggalkan semua orang selamanya.

Jiyeon yang baru mengetahui Chorong sahabat masa lalunya meninggal dunia pun, langsung histeris tak terkira, karena tak ada satupun yang memberitahunya cepat waktu, semua berpikir Jiyeon akan menjawabnya, "Biarkah saja dia mati," bahkan, itu sangat negative, pada akhirnya Jiyeon tambah berkata, "APA KALIAN BILANG? CHORONG? CHORONG? Kenapa kalian tak mengatakkannya padaku dari dulu! Bagaimanapun DIA ITU SAHABATKU!" ya! Perkataan itu meluncur di bibir mungil Jiyeon, ya! Walaupun dulu Chorong menyakitinya ternyata hati kecil Jiyeon masih menganggap Chorong sebagai sahabatnya.

Semua berakhir dengan sangat menyedihkan meninggalkan duka yang sangat mendalam, rasa penyesalan terus menghantui diri Jiyeon. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke makam Chorong.

MAKAM KOTA

Di depan batu nisan milik Chorong, Jiyeon terus bersumpah dan terus menitihkan airmata tanda penyesalan, ya! Sangat menyedihkan bukan?

"Chorong! Maafkan aku! Bukan maksudku membencimu sampai berakhir dengan hal yang sangat menyedihkan ini! Maafkan aku yang terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah! Maafkan aku!" rengek Jiyeon sambil terus memeluk batu nisan Chorong.

Tanpa Jiyeon sadari ada 2 pasang mata yang memandanginya dari belakang. Chanyeol. Dia melihat semua ini, dimana Jiyeon yang sedang meruntuki perlakuannya, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis namun, dibalik senyumnya banyak duka yang tersimpan.

Ya! Siapa tahu mengenai nasib seseorang, bila waktu sudah mengatakan untuk dia mengakhiri hidupnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah diatur.

Dan jangan lupa, jangan pernah mengikari janji atau pun membenci sahabat sendiri, karena penyesalan akan datang dan terkadang diberi sedikit informasi duka disana!

**Kkeut!  
**


End file.
